


The Big One

by WhatAFool636



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, No Beta We Die as Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAFool636/pseuds/WhatAFool636
Summary: "Do you want to keep playing or do you want to win?""I want to win"All Richie want was get a cute boy number but he find confidence enough to go after the thing he really want so hard instead
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 10





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this is the first fanfic that I ever wrote so I'm very nervous right now, this fanfic it's supposed to be a himym au btw
> 
> Also, English it's not my native tongue so If make a mistake, sorry
> 
> You can find this au [here](https://harvey-mckenzie363.tumblr.com/post/187848570320/so-imagine-how-i-met-your-mother-but-with-the)

If you ask Richie, life was a totally awesome right now like his career as a comedian took off faster than he expected, his sex life was as perfect as ever and his shirts were still fashionable

So he didn't understand why that dwarf decided that he was actually sad after seeing him 2 seconds when they didn't even know each other, he knew that probably shouldn't care what people think and, in fact, he has never done it but somehow, this time really needed an explanation

"Sad? Lil' dude, I got 14 babes numbers in the last hour," he exclaimed aloud to a brunette as he followed him through the drug store doors, such guy dropped his stuff in a small bag but seemed to not react. "What can I possibly be sad about?"

He was surprised when the stranger, perhaps tired of screams, decides to stop walking and turns to face him. "I think you were in love and you messed it up" Finally he replies, the expression on his face was mostly neutral but Richie could see a flash of sadness in his big brown eyes.

Understanding shakes Richie's entire body so violently that his smile fades and wobbles back, he adjusts his glasses as a excuse to hide his face and tries to say something, but the other guy wasn't over yet

"And every moment of your life since then has been spent trying to stay busy enough to ignore that fact"

At any other time he would've denied it and would continue on his way but this time he felt he could no longer run away when the cold truth he had tried to bury deep in his mind was right in front of him, ready for another round and the familiar pain in his chest made to take several deep sighs to calm down

"We tried to go out a while ago and it was a disaster" Richie begins once both boys moved to a bench in front of the drug store. "But I-I always regretted giving up" He continues to feel a great weight leaving his body, always rolls his eyes when Bev talk about her therapies but maybe he underestimated how much they can really help

"Everything ended so quickly" He ends with a nostalgic, quiet laugh since after a long time he allowed himself to remember the most genuine relationship he ever had and it felt great, Lil' dude only listened with a compressive smile without interrupting at any time

"What about you?" He simply questions his companion because it was kinda awkward for him to be the only one who talked about his feelings. "You and your boyfriend gonna go on distance?" He looked at him for a second looking surprised by the question but seemed to overcome it very quickly and decide to continue the conversation

"I don't know," he said naturally looking strangely vulnerable to someone who had reprimanded Richie as if he were a small child a few moments ago. "I think maybe I still haven't the right guy" Richie thought he had imagined it before but there it was, a deep sadness blurring his eyes, there was something there, he didn't want to investigate that though

"Hmm, I wonder if I know someone to set you up with" He drops in his place and really tries to think of someone he knows, someone desperate but nobody comes to his mind, well, it will be for the next one. "Nope, drawing a blank"

"Are you gonna to get this boy or what?" He insists with some urgency, it seemed that made sure to get Richie find love again was his new job and he took that assignment very seriously, it was creepy but also tender coming from a stranger he decided for himself

"I don't know" Richie admits quickly, although deep down he knew he was just scared, he still clearly remembered feeling his heart break apart when he ended his relationship to be with Stan but he refused to do the same

"I'm kind of at my peek now" At times like that he remembers that shallow playboy he used to be years ago when he only worried about how many people slept every week, simpler moments where it was only one night and goodbye, with no feelings, no compromises and above all no pain "I don't know if I can just walk away from the game" It was safer that way so maybe the best thing for his life was to ignore his heart from now on

"Do you want to keep playing or do you want to win?" The smaller one asked this time, he was slightly frowning as he looked straight into his eyes as if he was challenging, Richie got a little distracted when he first noticed the freckles galaxy on his face that made him look adorable

"I want to win" His own voice exclaimed firmly after a whole minute despite he don't remember to have thinking, but it didn't matter because he agreed, Stan, Stan has always been the answer and Richie knew it, he could suffer a thousand times if that meant getting back to the only person who gave meaning to his life

What am I doing? In less than 20 minutes, Stan and I could be..."

"No, no, no" Lil' dude interrupts with an exasperated tone of voice that in Richie's opinion doesn't fit his angelic face, he looked at him confused as thought about that. "It's going to take you more than 20 minutes" He starts to sound like a mother and a coach at the same time, in another situation, he would have found it hilarious

"It's going to cost you all your time, all your attention, all your resources" At this point, it made it sound like an almost impossible challenge but Richie didn't care at all, just knowing that what was at stake was love From Stan, he felt he could overcome anything. "This is the big one" Of course it is and besides, when he ever backed down from a good challenge? 

"Can't be messing around, picking up twinks on drug stores." The brunette scold softly with an expression so blunt that it made Richie quickly nod. "You have work to do." He finished with a look so deep that he could see your soul if he tried to before getting up and go down stairs to subway, leaving him alone to plan his next move

He may not know who that mysterious guy was but he knew for sure that he would always be grateful to him and with that talk they had, that talk made him realize what he really wanted in his life and gave him enough determination to go for it, Richie thought as he found a blank page and wrote with sweet smiles and blond curls stalking his mind

He decided that "The Bird" would be the perfect name for the new and, hopefully, last play he will ever make, the ghost of a proud smile curves his mouth as he looks at the paper in his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, I hope my writing was at lesst decent but you can tell me what's you think under


End file.
